1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a mobile terminal having a shielding member for blocking electromagnetic waves.
2. Background
Mobile terminals may be easily carried and may have functions such as supporting voice and video telephony calls, inputting and/or outputting information, storing data and the like.
As terminals become multifunctional, the mobile terminal may capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, and may be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Hardware or software may implement the functions of the multimedia devices. For example, a user interface environment may be provided in order for users to easily and conveniently retrieve or select functions.
A mobile terminal is provided with many electronic components to perform such various functions. Electromagnetic waves generated inside or outside the mobile terminal may have a bad influence on the electronic components, such as signal distortion. Research may have being conducted for technology relating to shielding the electronic components from electromagnetic waves. One example of such technology may be a shield that can cover a shielding region of a printed circuit board.